


The Moment I Knew

by heeeybrittana



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, hbd sara, its a fun time, the rest of the legends make an appearance, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeybrittana/pseuds/heeeybrittana
Summary: It's Ava's first time coming to the Legends' Christmas dinner as Sara's girlfriend and she's a little nervous.





	The Moment I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! My first fanfic in while, so I hope its good! Its just a short thing I put together for Sara's birthday/Christmas.  
> I kind of altered cannon a little bit, so everything that's happening now, happened around the spring/summer and its all over. And they got together in around September.  
> Title is after a Taylor Swift song of the same name. The song is sad but this fic is happy.  
> I hope that you all had a happy holidays and Merry Christmas! Happy Beebo day!  
> Enjoy!

Ava was nervous. 

And she usually doesn’t get nervous about meeting the family of a girl she’s dating. But this wasn’t any other ordinary family, and this wasn’t some ordinary girl. This was Sara Lance. 

Her and Sara have been dating for about two and a half months now, after she kissed the other blonde woman after she saved her life from a flying bullet sent by Damian Darhk.  Ava had been grateful, and Sara had been standing so close, looking so good in that white leather, those lips….

Ava grumbles and rubs her hands over her face. This isn’t the time to be thinking about thoughts like that. She paces in her bedroom once more, trying to pluck up the courage to portal into the Waverider. 

It shouldn’t be this hard. She’s met the other Legends before, but deep down she knows that this time is different. This time she was going as Ava, Sara’s girlfriend, not Agent Sharpe. Sara invited her to their Christmas, and other Holidays, dinner that they’ve held every year since coming together as a team. So not only is she being introduced as Sara’s girlfriend for the first time, but also participating in their family tradition. 

So yeah, Ava was nervous. 

 _This is stupid_ , Ava thinks, _it will be fine_.  She taps the device on her wrist, grabs her bag, and steps through the portal onto the Waverider.

~

This is not fine. This is not in any way fine.

“What on earth do you mean that they don’t know I’m coming?”

“Come on Ava, I’m sure they won’t be too surprised,” Sara pleads as she grabs Ava’s shoulders and looks her in the eyes, “I’m pretty sure Amaya and Zari have a bet going of when we’ll bang.”

“Bang? Really?”

“Ok… make love?”

Ava makes a face, “That’s worse.”

Sara laughs and pulls her closer, standing on her toes to press her whole body into Ava, who melts into the hug. 

“Ok I feel better now.”

“Good. They don’t hate you anymore I swear.”

“… anymore?” Ava yells as Sara practically sprints out of the room.

~

They’re are standing in the dining room of the Waverider, watching the scene unfold in front of them. The whole place is decorated for the holidays. Red and green streamers, lights, and even a tiny Christmas tree in the corner. Ava also notices that there’s a Menorah still lit on a separate table even though Hanukkah ended five day ago. That was in no doubt in honor of Professor Stein, and the thought makes her a little emotional. Turning back to the action, she notices that the Legends are all around the table, arguing about where best to place each dish.  Ava doesn’t think she’s seen this much food at one table in her life.

“Alright, alright! Calm down!” Sara says, waving her arms around in attempt to not start a fight right before dinner.

“Captain, finally!” Jax exclaims while setting the basket of rolls right in front of his plate.

Ava is both amused and impressed at how well her girlfriend can capture the audience of her whole team. She watches as Sara helps to solve the disputes between the Legends, with the hardest being between Ray and Nate over the mashed potatoes. It isn’t until Sara waves her over that she remembers she kind of wants to be a part of this crazy family. 

As Ava walks over to Sara, she has the time to gauge everybody’s reactions to her appearance. If anybody is surprised, nobody seems to show it. She stands next to Sara at the head of the table and tries her best to make her smile not seem forced. She doesn’t really know what to say, so she just gives a small wave.

“Everyone, I kinda have an announcement to make,” Sara starts while reaching down to take her hand, “Ava and I are… dating.”

Ava holds her breath as she watches the Legends react.  As expected, Mick just raises his eyebrows and takes a sip of his beer. Snart is giving her a once over, as if analyzing her whole being. She feels a sinking feeling in her stomach when she notices the somewhat disappointed looks on both Ray and Nate’s faces, but Jax, Amaya, and Zari’s smiles put her at ease. 

“Dating like all the mushy stuff dating or just like…” Mick trails off as he gestures between the two of them with his bottle.

“Yes, mushy dating. Ava is my girlfriend”, Sara answers, squeezing her hand in assurance.

“Called it!” Zari yells as she holds her hands out. Ava watches in awe as every member slaps a 20 in her palm.

“You couldn’t have made it one more week, Sara? Nate and I almost won!” Ray groans, handing over his cash.  

“Really? Even you, Ray?” Sara implores.

“Sorry Captain. It was way too obvious.”

“Yeah, especially catching Agent Hotpants over hear sneaking into the Captain’s room late at night,” Mick exclaims from his chair, “I thought I’d be sooner.”

“Wow guys really? I thought, well no, I hoped, that you’d be better than that,” Sara berates her team, and at least Ray and Amaya have the sense to look a little guilty.

“No, it’s alright Sara. It’s nice to meet you all, I guess, officially. Also, I know Gideon can make anything, but I didn’t want to come empty handed, so I brought booze!” Ava reaches into her bag and pulls out some wine and a bottle of whiskey.

The overwhelming chorus of laughter, shouts, and a “hell yeah” brings a smile to her face.  She looks over to see Sara staring at her. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” Sara hums as she pulls out her chair, “It’s just that you’re going to fit in really well if you keep doing that.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ava says as she kisses her cheek quickly.

Jax jumps up from his chair, handing the knife over to Sara, “Alright enough of that! Let’s eat!”

~

Sara and Ava flop down onto Sara’s bed after dinner and desert, arms and legs wrapped around each other.

“I think I’ve had enough to eat for the whole week!”

“Yeah eating with us will do that to you,” Sara laughs.

They lay there in silence for a while longer, sinking into the feeling of each other.  Ava could really get used to this. 

“I, um, I had a really great time. I just want you to know that,” Ava says as she turns to face Sara.

“Yeah? You weren’t put off by all the Legend’s mess?”

“I still think you are all a little insane but its amazing to see how well you all get along and work together.”

“They like you too, you know. It just took a while. Like me!”

Ava smiles and leans down to press her lips to the woman next to her.  Sara reaches up a hand to tangle in her hair as she presses her self further into her girlfriend.

“Oh!” Ava sits up suddenly, “I just remembered something important.”

“And you have to do that now, right in the middle of this?” Sara sighs, with slightly redder lips and cheeks than before.

“Yes,” Ava leans down to peck her lips one last time before climbing out of the bed and walking over to her bag.

Ava slowly walks back over, holding something behind her back.  She smiles shyly before thrusting forward a wrapped box, “Merry Christmas, Sara, and happy birthday.”

“What? You knew it was my birthday?”

“Of course, I knew! I’m your girlfriend! But I also know all of your birthdays from when I did research on you when you broke time.”

“Oh yeah. Let’s not talk about that. But now I feel bad because I didn’t get you anything.”

“Getting introduced to your friends was kind of all I really wanted, so I’m happy,” Ava sits down next to Sara, “Now open it!”

Sara tears the wrapping paper open to reveal a wooden case with her canary symbol engraved on the top. She looks to Ava, confused, while she prompts Sara to open it further. Sara lifts the latch on the side, and she slowly opens the top to reveal three state of the art throwing knives. They’re shinning in the light and Sara can also see her canary symbol engraved on each blade as well.

“Oh my god. Ava these are amazing! Holy shit,” Sara beams as she inspects the knives further.

“You like them? I know you already have a ton of knives, but I saw an add for engraved knives with chef names and it make me think of you.”

“I’m kind of speechless right now. I love them so much. Thank you,” Sara replies. She leans over and cups Ava’s cheek with one hand and leans in for a deep, passionate kiss. Filled all the feeling in the universe. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Sara says as the kiss breaks.

“Yeah, well, I wanted to,” Ava breathes out as she presses their foreheads together, “I…” She breaks off with the promise of that four letter word for later, and Sara’s looking at her like the way she looked at her after the first time they kissed. And Ava is so overwhelmed but so happy, realizing that this was going to be worth it in the end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah my endings are a little rough but I hoped you enjoyed reading it! Any comments or kudos would be appreciated! Merry Christmas!


End file.
